Water Baby
by SistineMay
Summary: Danny and SG-1 go swimming. Kidfic.


-1This was inspired, eighteen months ago, by a toddler I saw while on holidays. What Danny does is pretty much what the little boy did :) I hope you all enjoy!!

Danny ran around the chairs, put his hat back on and then stood at the edge of the pool, arms outstretched. "Daddy, ready!" he called in a voice louder than necessary.

Daddy, otherwise known as Jack O'Neill, grinned at the toddler. As the days passed, it was hard to reconcile this energetic young being with the man he was supposed to have been when he had descended. Something, however, had gone wrong with the process and Doctor Daniel Jackson, multiple doctorates, had ended up in the body of a two-year-old toddler. And, upon sighting Jack for the first time, had called him 'daddy' - a name which had stuck over the past six months.

The reason they were at the swimming pool was because Colorado Springs was enduring a heat wave - well, it was summer, after all - and Jack figured it was time Daniel experienced swimming. "I'm ready," he told his adopted son, holding his arms out to catch the little boy.

With a squeal, Danny jumped into Jack's arms, splashing his father and anyone else nearby. He giggled at the thrill of jumping into the water then pointed at the edge. "Up!" he ordered.

Jack lifted Danny onto the edge of the pool and then watched as the toddler took off his hat, ran around the chairs nearby, and then ran back, putting the hat back on as he went.

"Is there a meaning to this ritual?" Teal'c asked from his position near Jack. He was wearing a hat as well but to hide his tattoo rather than to keep the sun off. The hat was soaked as a result of Daniel's jumping.

"Nope," Jack replied, moving backwards slightly to talk to the Jaffa. "It's just something kids tend to do."

"Daddy, ready!" Danny called again, enjoying this game immensely. He eyed the distance between him and his father with trepidation. "Come here, Daddy!"

"I am here," Jack stated but moved closer anyway. "Come on, big jump this time."

"Ready!" Danny bent his legs a couple of times before launching himself at his father. He was quite surprised, though, when the water went over his head, getting his hat wet.

Jack had to chuckle at the sight of the wide-eyed toddler in his arms. "That really was a big jump, wasn't it, Danny? You okay?"

Danny nodded and then patted his hat. "Wet," he told Jack.

"Very wet," Jack agreed. "Do you want to go back up?"

"Up!" Daniel decided, reaching towards the edge and almost falling out of Jack's arms. When he was up on the edge, he performed his little ritual and came back again. "Daddy, ready!"

"How about Auntie Sam catches you this time?" Jack suggested, spying his teammate swim closer. Carter hadn't even got her hair wet and he thought this was a good time to remedy that.

Danny pulled his hands in under his chin as he thought about this, and his lower lip trembled. Did Daddy want to play anymore?

Jack saw the lip tremble and knew what it meant. He had been the main carer for Danny since his return and knew all the little signs. "We need to get Auntie Sam all wet," he said conspiratorily.

That sounded like fun. "Aunnie Sam, come here!" Danny called, bouncing up and down on the edge.

Carter swam towards the edge and then looked towards Jack, who just shrugged. "He wants you to catch him," Jack explained.

"Oh." Sam moved into position and held her arms out to catch the little boy.

"Ready jump!" Danny gave no further warning as he made a big jump into the water and was caught by his adopted auntie. When the splashing had gone, he looked up and saw that her hair was all wet. He patted his own head and then hers. "Aunnie Sam wet!"

"Yes, I am, thank you very much, Danny," Sam said, a grin on her face. She glanced over to see her commanding officer looking innocently back at her. "And thank you, sir."

"You're welcome." Jack was totally unrepentant. He knew that Carter wouldn't mind and Danny had fun, so what was the harm?

"Unka Teek wet?" Danny inquired, peeking over Sam's shoulder to see his uncle. A cheeky grin lit up his face when he saw how wet Teal'c's hat was and he giggled, totally pleased with himself. "All wet," he announced.

"Yes, we're all wet," Jack agreed with amusement.

"Up!" Daniel demanded of Sam, pointing to the edge.

Jack shook his head but he was wearing a grin. Although there were times when he missed his best friend, he wouldn't trade Danny for the world. If only there was a way to have both of them. But since that wouldn't happen, he would enjoy every second of this.

"Daddy, ready!"

Nope, he wouldn't trade this for the world.


End file.
